Love Injury
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Miguel/Kai: With all the teams visiting in Spain, Miguel suggest to play a friendly game of soccer. However with soccer, injuries aren't very far behind.


**Title:** Love Injury  
**Summary:** Miguel/Kai: With all the teams visiting in Spain, Miguel suggest to play a friendly game of soccer. However with soccer, injuries aren't very far behind.  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings: /  
****Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

Well here's a little onshot. It's nothing but pointless fluff, but then again we all need a little fluff in our lives. So here's something for you all to coo at.

Enjoy! X3

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"I'm bored."Tala said looking around at the other teams that were gathered here at a BBA centre in Spain, hometown of the Battalion, formerly known as Barthez Battalion.

Kai rolled his eyes at the redhead, who he saw as a brother. "Then go do something."he retorted.

Pouting Tala crossed his arm childishly. "But there is nothing to do."he said.

"Oh stop whining will you, you're starting to sound like Tyson."Max said with an annoyed tone in his voice which was unusual for the normally hyper blonde.

"Yeah, besides we're all bored!"Hilary piped up.

"Well if you're all so bored. How about a game of soccer?"Miguel suggested as he stood up.

"Soccer?'Aaron piped up.

"Yeah, we haven't played for a while, so why not do that.' The blonde Adonis said to his teammate.

Aaron shrugged. 'Fine, I'm in.'

'Me too!'Claude called from across the room.

'I'm going to sit this one out.'Mathilda said shyly while she turned her attention back to the other girls, who were whispering and giggling amongst themselves about something?

What ... the guys really didn't want to know.

Having one yaoi-crazed girl around was enough. But having a whole group of them was hell. So most of the time the guys stayed clear of the girls and their ridiculous plans of trying to play matchmaker for the boys.

"Alright, let's play some soccer then." Tala said as he stood up from his place on the couch.

It took a while before Tala and Miguel were able to set up two teams consistent of ten players and one goalie. In the end the teams were set up:

Miguel's team consisted of Ray, Max, Rick, Claude, Brooklyn, Raul, Julia, Gary, Kenny, Lee. With Max as the goalie, seeing as he wanted to try and see if he was any good at it.

Tala's team consisted Tyson, Daichi, Kevin, Michael, Eddy, Spencer, Bryan, Aaron, Garland and Brooklyn. With Spencer as the goalie.

Seeing as Julia was the only girl playing the other girls decided to cheer for her. Kai on the other hand kept Ian busy, seeing as the younger boy wasn't to fond of soccer. Kai wasn't either.

To him it was nothing more then boys kicking a ball around trying to shoot it into the netted goal and give them a chance to hurt their opponents with dirty tricks.

The game started and it was quickly becoming clear who could play the game and who could not.

It so happened to be that Miguel's team was winning. And Kai could see the frustration on Tala's face. He smirked, served the git just right. Tala wasn't used to losing simple games, especially not something like socker.

That would teach him to be so cocky about his skills all the goddamn time. Not to say Tala wasn't a skilled beyblader, but the redhead had the habit of thinking he was the best in any sport, which he wasn't.

"Hey that's a faul!"Miguel suddenly shouted angrily when Bryan tripped Lee. The Chinese was hissing at the large Russian and shouting obscenties at him in Chinese.

"Not it wasn't!"Tala said as he crossed his arms as he smirked.

Miguel bristled, he helped Lee back to his feet. "Yes, it was Tala. Bryan tripped Lee on purpose that's a faul. I've been playing this game way longer than you, I know it's a faul!'the blonde shouted at the redhead heatily.

"Oh yeah, well tough luck. Nobody said we were playing the rules, so anything goes."the redhead retorted.

Kai could see Miguel's hand turn into fists and his teeth were clenched together, like he was trying to keep his cool. "Fine, have it your way then."Miguel said with a strange glint in his eyes.

Bryan ran back over to Tala, they high fived each other which made some of the other bladers shake their heads.

From then on the soccer field became a war-zone. Miguel had his teammates use every dirty trick in the book to beat Tala's team. And Tala, well he was regretting pissing Miguel off, his team was getting slaughtered on the field.

Tala gritted his teeth as Miguel made another goal. The blond high fived Claude and then looked over at Tala and smirked in a cocky way that irked Tala.

Oh he was so going to get the blond. All he needed was one good shot at him. "Bryan"Tala signed the silver haired Russian and Bryan nodded grinning like a lunatic.

The game started again and tala and Bryan went after Miguel. The blonde didn't really care either way, he received the ball and went for the goal.

He didn't pay any attention to the two rusians that were after him that is until Tala suddenly jumped in front of him and Bryan kicked his foot out from underneath.

Tala stole the ball and ran the opposite direction not turning to look at Miguel who fell right unto the hard ground and slided a few inches.

His cry of pain however attracted everyone's attention. "Miguel!"Aaron shouted and ran over to his friend.

"Oh goddamnit!"Miguel cursed loudly holding his leg. He must've fallen unto something sharp because he had a large wound going from just below his knee to his ankle.

It bled heavily and Miguel thought that whatever it was, cut him deep. It stung horribly and Miguel gritted his teeth together, trying to ignore the pain.

"Shit, man."Tala cursed when he saw the wound on Miguel's leg. "Miguel I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen."

Miguel hissed a bit. "It's alright, these things happen."he winced loudly. "But damn it does hurt."

"We need to get you to a doctor."Spencer said.

Miguel shook his head as he tried to stand up only to almost fall again. Luckily Aaron caught him and held him upright. "I'm not going to a doctor. It's just a stupid scratch."Miguel tried to blow it off.

"It's not just a stupid scratch, Miguel."Aaron said.

"Well if he won't go to a doctor, I'll take care of it."Kai suddenly said.

Miguel blinked a few times. "You would do that? Wait do you even know how to take care of this?"he asked

Kai nodded. "Of course, I took a first-aid class a few years ago. "

"Alright then"Kai said going over to the blonde and putting his arm around his neck. "You can let go, Aaron. We'll go to the BBA centre, they have a first-aid kit. "Kai told the dark-skinned boy.

He nodded and let Miguel go. "Alright then, are we still playing or not?" Spencer suddenly asked as he watched Miguel and Kai mentally smirked.

If those two were alone anything could happen, maybe they would finally stop flirting around with each other and admit their feelings for each other.

Maybe.

Unaware of the many eyes following them, Kai led Miguel towards a locker room in the BBA centre and quickly found a first-aid kit.

"Alright, now this might sting a bit." Kai said.

Miguel nodded, thought didn't see that as he applied the clear white substance on the wound. Miguel hissed loudly and fought the urge to knock the bottle of disinfect out of Kai's hands.

"Ouch."he said.

Kai chuckled a little as he looked up at Miguel. "You're quite lucky, Miguel. It's not deep, so I won't have to drag you to the hospital for stitches."Kai teased.

"Well that's a relief."Miguel replied. The blonde watched as Kai cleaned off all the blood from his leg and then took out some white bandages and carefully started to wind it around his leg.

It felt nice having Kai so close to him. And being taken care of by him. The blonde he had a crush on the dual-haired enigma. He's had one for a long while now. The reason he never acted out on those feelings was because he didn't think Kai was into him.

They had become friends since BEGA and Kai's never shown the slightest indication he liked Miguel more as a friend. So the blonde didn't think Kai felt anything for him other than the feelings of a friend.

He didn't want to ruin his friendship Kai over a stupid crush. Kai's friendship meant more to him then his own feelings. Besides if he told Kai and the enigma didn't return his feelings things would get awkward real quick.

Unknown to him Kai was having similar thoughts. He too has had a crush for a while on the blonde now, but he was to scared to ruin things between them to act out on those feelings. Kai dared a quick look at Miguel.

The blonde seemed to be deep in thought. Kai sighed softly. What was he thinking fallling over one of the most sought after beyblade bachelors in the world? Miguel had tons of people who were after his affection.

He couldn't compete with that.

"There all done."Kai said breaking the comfortable silence between.

Miguel looked his leg over and gently stood up, being careful with his wounded leg. He put a bit of pressure on his leg. It still hurt but he would be able to stand without having to be supported all the time. He would limp heavily for a few days, but he didn't mind that.

The blonde smiled gratefully at Kai. "Thanks, Kai. You're a life saver."

Kai blushed a bit at the compliment. "You're welcome."he replied softly as he put the first-aid kit away.

'Did he just blush?' Miguel thought to himself. He looked at Kai a bit closer and could see the soft blush marring the enigma's cheeks.

He was blushing!

'But why would he blush? Does he...-' Miguel stopped his train of thought and decided take a chance for once.

Kai gasped when Miguel turned him around. In turn Kai took a few steps backwards until his back was against the lockers and he looked at Miguel confused.

"Miguel?" he said uncertain, licking his lips nervously. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a chance."the blonde answered before he put his lips on Kai's in a gentle kiss.

Kai gasped surprised but quickly melted against Miguel, putting his arms around said blonde neck and pulling him closer.

Kai sighed blissfully when he felt Miguel's tongue lick his lips, begigng for entrance. Which he granted.

Their kiss turned deep and passionate and neither seemed to want break their kiss anytime soon. But in the end they had to because of a lack of air.

Both panting they looked at each other smiling softly, blushes marring both their cheeks.

Miguel tilted his head to side and put a hand on Kai's cheek. "So how long have you liked me?"he asked softly.

"A few months."Kai answered truthfully.

Miguel eyes seemed to light up with happiness and kissed him again softly. "Same here."

Kai smiled back at him. He pulled Miguel even closer to steal a quick kiss. "Well then how about you and me back up for lost time, then?"

Grinning Miguel replied: "You read my mind."

* * *

Voilà, over and done. Hmm I haven't done a oneshot in a really long time so I hope you all thought it was okay. Anyway hope you enjoyed it! :3

Review! X3

P.S. sorry for any spelling, grammar or other mistakes.


End file.
